Facebooking
by StarCatchers42
Summary: Just a short fic about the Titans and Facebook! Because all teenagers need Facebook, even superheroes. : D Lots of BBRae and bits of RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody!

So, this is my first fanfic ever. Hope you all like it! I will be updating approximately once every week or so, but please be patient when waiting for chapters!

Also, I share this account with a friend whose pen name is Frege. I will always sign my fanfictions just so you know whose story this is. :D

Anyways, this story is a short fanfic about the Titans using Facebook, because all teenagers need Facebook, even superheroes. :) There will be about four chapters, so I hope you all keep reading!

Pairings include RobStar and BBRae. I will definitely have a lot more BBRae coming up in my other fics, because they are just the perfect pair.

**_Also, I have recently been told that I cannot use chat room formatting, so for those of you who have read this before, yes, it will be a little different._**

Please review! I don't mind flames if you tell me what to fix!

Sincerely,  
Starshadow

* * *

**Facebooking**

_KarateLeader has logged on._

_AlienPrincess has logged on._

KarateLeader typed, "Hey Star :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "Hi Robin *blushes*"

AlienPrincess typed, "So this is what you call "facebooking"?"

KarateLeader typed, "Yeah. So basically I created this group so we can all talk to each other online : D"

AlienPrincess typed, "What is the point of that, considering we all live in the T-tower together? : l"

KarateLeader typed, "Ummm... there is no point I guess, it's just fun to do something other than beat up villains all day"

AlienPrincess typed, "That is true. This is rather enjoyable"

KarateLeader typed, "I knew you'd like it :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "All of your ideas are always good :)"

KarateLeader typed, "Thanks *blushes*"

_ComputerGeek has logged on._

_DarkAngel has logged on._

ComputerGeek typed, "Hey guys! Cool group, Robin! It took me a while to set up the Wi-Fi so it connects to the T-tower, but it was worth it : D"

DarkAngel typed, "Um, are we interrupting something? o. O"

AlienPrincess typed, "Well... :/"

KarateLeader typed, "Not really. Hi Raven. And Cyborg, thanks so much for setting up the Internet :)"

ComputerGeek typed, "No problem! Took all my skills to get the connection out to this island, though XD"

DarkAngel typed, "I don't really see what the point of this is. It's just an online conversation"

AlienPrincess typed, "Yes, but there is great fun in typing on this keyboard!"

ComputerGeek typed, "Anything involving computers is fun : D"

KarateLeader typed, "It certainly adds another dynamic to conversations XD"

DarkAngel typed, "Whatever. I still think it's pointless -_-"

_EmeraldFang has logged on. _

KarateLeader typed, "Hi Beast Boy!"

AlienPrincess typed, "Hello Beast Boy! Is not the joy of typing great?"

EmeraldFang typed, "Hi Robin! Hi Star! Yeah, I really love facebooking :) Thanks for setting that up, Cy!"

ComputerGeek typed, "No problem BB. Nice name, by the way : D"

DarkAngel typed, "I didn't even know that you knew the word "emerald" : l"

EmeraldFang typed, "See, I'm smarter than you think : P"

ComputerGeek typed, "Ummm..."

_KarateLeader likes this._

EmeraldFang typed, "': l"

DarkAngel typed, "What's your IQ? Mine is 157 :3"

EmeraldFang typed, "Mine is 149 ^-^"

KarateLeader typed, "*Jawdrop*"

ComputerGeek typed, "*JAWDROP*"

AlienPrincess typed, "That is most wonderful, friend Beast Boy!"

DarkAngel typed, "..."

ComputerGeek typed, "'Scuse me guys, I gotta go get some air : P"

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Thanks for the support, dude. Why does everyone think I'm dumb?"

KarateLeader typed, "Well, there are several instances when OW! Star, why'd you slap me?"

AlienPrincess typed, "Be nice to friend Beast Boy, boyfriend Robin!"

KarateLeader typed, "Yes, Starfire :/"

AlienPrincess typed, "We must go prepare the dinner, friends! We shall talk to you later! :)"

_KarateLeader has logged off._

_AlienPrincess has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Thanks Star. At least someone thinks I'm intelligent ': l"

DarkAngel typed, "I never said I didn't."

EmeraldFang typed, "Wait, what?"

DarkAngel typed, "Nothing"

_DarkAngel has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Ummm, ok?"

_EmeraldFang has logged off._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

_DarkAngel has logged on. _

_EmeraldFang has logged on._

EmeraldFang typed, "What where you saying yesterday about you never saying that I wasn't intelligent?"

DarkAngel typed, "Exactly what you just said -_-"

EmeraldFang typed, "Wait, so you think I'm smart? : 3"

DarkAngel typed, "No, I never said that."

EmeraldFang typed, "But you also never said that I was dumb : l"

DarkAngel typed, "Way to go. Stating the obvious much -_-"

EmeraldFang typed, "Why do you always have to be so mysterious and complicated, Raven? Why do you always have to keep everything to yourself?"

DarkAngel typed, "Some things are better left as secrets. :/'

EmeraldFang typed, "Like what? : l"

DarkAngel typed, "Well..."

_ComputerGeek has logged on._

_KarateLeader has logged on._

ComputerGeek typed, "Hey guys! Watcha talking about?"

EmeraldFang typed, "CYBORG! Raven was just going to tell me a secret! :("

DarkAngel typed, "Great timing -_-"

KarateLeader typed, "*Mutters to self* Cyborg... It's always Cyborg"

_EmeraldFang, DarkAngel, and 500 other people like this._

ComputerGeek typed, "Oops! Sorry BB! : P And Robin, this is Facebook. I read that. ': l Who are those 500 other people? o.O"

EmeraldFang typed, "Everyone who's seen you mess up our "moments" XD"

DarkAngel typed, "Considering the number of times you've done that, I'm surprised there aren't more people :P"

KarateLeader typed, "Amen to that : D"

ComputerGeek typed, "': l"

ComputerGeek typed, "So Raven... what's this secret I'm hearing about? :)"

KarateLeader typed, "Yeah, I'm kind of interested to know, too."

DarkAngel typed, "Um..."

EmeraldFang typed, "She was going to tell me, not you guys ': l"

_AlienPrincess has logged on._

AlienPrincess typed, "If friend Raven does not wish to tell you, friend Cyborg and boyfriend Robin, you should not pressure her to answer you : l"

KarateLeader typed, "But, Star!"

ComputerGeek typed, "Raven, just tell us! Please :)"

EmeraldFang typed, "If you bother her she's not going to tell you : l"

AlienPrincess typed, "Leave her alone! :("

DarkAngel typed, "Thanks Starfire :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "If you'll excuse me, friend Raven and friend Beast Boy, I must go give Cyborg and Robin the stern talking to ': l"

_AlienPrincess has logged off._

ComputerGeek typed, "What?"

KarateLeader typed, "Ummm, we might want to run :s"

ComputerGeek typed, "Oh no, she's coming! :O"

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

_KarateLeader has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Never get Star mad, huh Raven? ;)"

DarkAngel typed, "Yeah"

DarkAngel typed, "Thanks for sticking up for me : l"

EmeraldFang typed, "No problem :) That's what friends do, right?"

DarkAngel typed, "Right..."

EmeraldFang typed, "So, ya gonna tell me what you were going to say earlier?"

DarkAngel typed, "Sure. You're intelligent, Beast Boy, I just think you tend not to use you intelligence much."

EmeraldFang typed, "... So you think I'm smart? : 3"

DarkAngel typed, "*Sigh* Yes"

EmeraldFang typed, "^-^"

EmeraldFang typed, "Thanks Raven, you just made my day :)"

DarkAngel typed, "Just don't let it go to your head -_-"

EmeraldFang typed, "Don't worry, I won't ;)"

_DarkAngel has logged off._

_EmeraldFang has logged off._


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everyone!

Okay, so chapter 3 is up! I just realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first two chapters, so I'm going to add it now so I don't get sued. : P

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the Teen Titans. I also don't own Facebook, although whoever does must be really rich. : D

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_DarkAngel has logged on._

_KarateLeader has logged on._

_ComputerGeek has logged on._

_AlienPrincess has logged on._

DarkAngel typed, "Ok, so right now this conversation can be seen at any time by anyone in this group, right? : l"

KarateLeader typed, "Yes, why?"

AlienPrincess typed, "Do you wish to hide something from someone, friend Raven?"

DarkAngel typed, "Yeah, pretty much. -_- Cyborg, is there any way to block people in our group from seeing what we're saying?"

ComputerGeek typed, "I'm assuming you want to block BB, seeing as he's the only one who's not logged on right now : P"

KarateLeader typed, "Good choice :D"

_ComputerGeek likes this._

AlienPrincess typed, "Be nice to friend Beast Boy, friends! :("

ComputerGeek typed, "Fine ': l"

KarateLeader typed, "Ok Star, we'll be nice."

AlienPrincess typed, "Thank you, boyfriend Robin :)"

KarateLeader typed, "*Blushes*"

DarkAngel typed, "Hello, trying to get an answer here. Can he be blocked? -_-"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yeah, there are privacy settings, but..."

DarkAngel typed, "Great. Can you go set them up?"

ComputerGeek typed, "Gimme a sec I'll be right back"

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

AlienPrincess typed, "What is it you wish to hide from friend Beast Boy, friend Raven?"

DarkAngel typed, "There's just something I have to tell you guys that I don't want him to know about - . -"

KarateLeader typed, "This should be interesting"

_ComputerGeek has logged on._

DarkAngel typed, "Did you reset the privacy settings?"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yep! Ok Raven, start talking ;)"

DarkAngel typed, "You promise you won't tell Beast Boy? -_-"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yeah : D"

AlienPrincess typed, "Of course not, friend Raven!"

KarateLeader typed, "You know you can tell us anything :)"

DarkAngel typed, "Thanks"

ComputerGeek typed, "So...?"

DarkAngel typed, "I might... have a... crush"

AlienPrincess typed, "You crushed somebody? :O"

KarateLeader typed, "No Star, it means that she likes somebody"

AlienPrincess typed, "As a friend?"

ComputerGeek typed, "No, as in Raven's in love with someone :3"

AlienPrincess typed, "That is wonderful, friend Raven! : D Tell us, who are you in love with?"

KarateLeader typed, "We won't judge you, don't worry :)"

DarkAngel typed, "*Sighs* I'm in love with Beast Boy"

KarateLeader typed, "WHAT?!"

_ComputerGeek likes this._

DarkAngel typed, "I thought you said you wouldn't judge me : l"

ComputerGeek typed, "Oh man, really? That's hilarious! XD"

AlienPrincess typed, "This is most excellent, friends! We must celebrate!"

DarkAngel typed, "No. I don't want him to know about it -_-"

KarateLeader typed, "*Regains composure* So... what do you like about him?"

DarkAngel typed, "I guess it's just... he's... always been there for me when I needed a... friend, and whenever I'm feeling depressed he's the only one who tries his best to cheer me up. I treat him like I do because... I'm trying really hard not to let him see what I feel for him :/"

AlienPrincess typed, "You two are the most adorable couple! ^-^"

KarateLeader typed, "I guess opposites really do attract :)"

DarkAngel typed, "Relax, it's not like we're together yet : l"

_EmeraldFang has logged on._

EmeraldFang typed, "Hey guys! Nice conversation you got going here! : D"

DarkAngel typed, "YOU SAID YOU BLOCKED HIM FROM THE GROUP."

EmeraldFang typed, "Why would you want to block me, Raven? : l"

DarkAngel typed, "CYBORG. -_-"

ComputerGeek typed, "Hehe... the privacy settings on Facebook don't exactly work..."

_EmeraldFang likes this._

KarateLeader typed, "He did try to warn you"

DarkAngel typed, "You have ten seconds to run before you get up close and personal with the wall. 1...2...3..."

ComputerGeek typed, "What?!"

DarkAngel typed, "4...5...6..."

KarateLeader typed, "You had it coming : P"

_AlienPrincess likes this._

DarkAngel typed, "7... 8... 9..."

ComputerGeek typed, "I'm outta here! :O"

DarkAngel typed, "10!"

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

_DarkAngel has logged off._

AlienPrincess typed, "So, friend Beast Boy, have you read the entire conversation yet? *Giggles*"

KarateLeader typed, "STAR! Raven didn't want him to know about it!"

EmeraldFang typed, "Why are you guys not telling me anything? :("

EmeraldFang typed, "Wait a second..."

KarateLeader typed, "That's not good : s Come on Star"

AlienPrincess typed, "Goodbye friend Beast Boy! : D"

_KarateLeader has logged off._

_AlienPrincess has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Wait, so Raven has a crush on me?"

EmeraldFang typed, "^-^"

_EmeraldFang has logged off._


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone!

Anyways, this is the last chapter! Sorry I took so long to update, my English teacher decided to give us a humongous essay writing assignment this week. ': l Hope you all liked the story!

I will be writing a new fic soon called "Christmas", check it out! It'll be a bit more serious than this one, I'll probably only have a couple more comedic stories after this. Sorry to all the Beast Boys of the world! : D

Special thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited, and followed! Your comments and appreciation have helped me to keep writing this story despite some serious writers block. : P And finally, for the last disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. If I did, the show would probably be a bit different. : D I also do not own Facebook.

On with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_EmeraldFang has logged on._

_DarkAngel has logged on._

_ComputerGeek has logged on. _

_AlienPrincess has logged on._

_KarateLeader has logged on._

ComputerGeek typed, "So... about yesterday... ;)"

DarkAngel typed, "You all saw that?"

KarateLeader typed, "Yep"

AlienPrincess typed, "Of course, friend Raven! I am very happy for you and friend Beast Boy! ^-^"

DarkAngel typed, "*Prepares for the worst* You saw it too, Beast Boy?"

EmeraldFang typed, "Yeah"

ComputerGeek typed, "And? What do you say? She's totally into you, dude ; D"

DarkAngel typed, "I am not"

KarateLeader typed, "-_-"

AlienPrincess typed, "Are you sure you are not telling the lies, friend Raven? ': )"

DarkAngel typed, "Ummm... can someone please change the topic? :/"

EmeraldFang typed, "Sure :) PING FOR A TBH!"

ComputerGeek typed, "Dude, I love TBHs! : D"

AlienPrincess typed, "What is this "TBH" you speak of?"

KarateLeader typed, "It's where you ping someone and they have to tell you the truth about how they feel about you"

ComputerGeek typed, "It stands for 'to be honest' :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "This sounds most delightful! ^-^"

DarkAngel typed, "Thanks for that :)"

EmeraldFang typed, "No problem! TBHs always work as a distraction : D"

DarkAngel typed, "No kidding. You've got them all excited, even Robin. I have to say, I'm impressed."

EmeraldFang typed, "There's a reason everyone is so obsessed over TBHs :)"

ComputerGeek typed, "PING!"

EmeraldFang typed, "Cyborg, what can I say? : D You're my best friend, which I don't understand sometimes, seeing the number of times I've broken your stuff : P You're amazing at video games, and even though you always beat me, it's really fun hanging out with you :) Sometimes, you take on the role of older brother to keep my pranks and I from going too far and hurting someone. Thanks for being an awesome best friend, dude. Guys like you are one in a million : D"

ComputerGeek typed, "Thanks BB! You're the best friend a guy could have, and you help keep the team laughing and happy XD"

EmeraldFang typed, "You're welcome : D"

KarateLeader typed, "PING!"

EmeraldFang typed, "Hi Robin :) Before, I didn't really know you that well. You were more a leader that I looked up to and respected than a friend. But ever since the Terra incident, I think we've gotten to know each other better. You're a great friend, just make sure you never lose yourself in your work : D Thanks for being a challenging training partner, and for always pushing me to do my best :)"

KarateLeader typed, "Thanks Beast Boy :) You and I are more alike than we think, we just both need to get past our pride to get along well : D"

_AlienPrincess, ComputerGeek and DarkAngel like this._

EmeraldFang typed, "True that : D"

AlienPrincess typed, "PING!"

EmeraldFang typed, "Starfire, you're like the sister I never had. Whenever I'm in need of a pick-me-up, you're always there, with your smiles, Tamaranian cooking, and over-enthusiastic hugs XD You're one of the only people who laughs at my jokes, and for that I thank you :) You have a generous and kind heart, and you are always a great help with peacemaking matters in between the rest of us, a job I don't envy : D just keep being you, and you'll make a lot of friends :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "Thank you very much, friend Beast Boy! You are a most amazing friend ^-^"

ComputerGeek typed, "Come on Raven, you know you want to ;)"

AlienPrincess typed, "Yes, you are the only one of us who has yet to receive a TBH! Go on, it is most wonderful : D"

DarkAngel typed, "I don't know... that may not be a smart decision"

KarateLeader typed, "Just go for it :)"

DarkAngel typed, "*Sighs* Okay"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yesss : D"

DarkAngel typed, "What was that?"

ComputerGeek typed, "Nothing : 3"

DarkAngel typed, "PING!"

EmeraldFang typed, "Raven, Raven, Raven. What should I say about you? ;) You're one of the best friends I have ever had :) At first, I thought you were just a depressed, dark girl who hated me more than tofu eggs. But then I went into your mind, and together we defeated Trigon, twice : D After that, I don't know, it's just like whenever we had a serious problem we both came to each other for help. I helped you get over Malchior, and you helped me with Terra. That was probably the worst moment in my life, and you helped me through it. Thank you :)

DarkAngel typed, "No, thank you. I probably would have gone into depression years ago without you"

EmeraldFang typed, "And... TBH, Raven... I love you too"

DarkAngel typed, "Really?"

EmeraldFang typed, "Yeah :)"

AlienPrincess typed, "Hooray! I am most happy that you two are now together! ^-^"

KarateLeader typed, "Really, I've seen it coming for a while now : D"

_AlienPrincess and ComputerGeek like this._

ComputerGeek typed, "Wait! We're not done here!"

EmeraldFang typed, "What's up, Cy?"

ComputerGeek typed, "Nothing is official until it's posted on Facebook XD"

KarateLeader typed, "Is that really necessary? :/"

AlienPrincess typed, "I agree, it seems an odd custom : l"

ComputerGeek typed, "You two are boyfriend and girlfriend on Facebook -_-"

KarateLeader typed, "He has a point"

DarkAngel typed, "If I change my relationship status on Facebook anyone can see it, right?"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yep"

DarkAngel typed, "Ok"

EmeraldFang typed, "Come on Raven, I know... _us_... is a bit weird, but still... :/

DarkAngel typed, "No, that's good. Honestly Beast Boy, you're the best boyfriend a girl could have, even if you do have your flaws : D"

EmeraldFang typed, "You're pretty amazing yourself :) So I can call you my girlfriend? ;)"

DarkAngel typed, "Sure *blushes*"

_SurferBoy has logged on. _

_MaskedArcher has logged on._

_FlameThrower has logged on._

MaskedArcher typed, "Hey guys! Just read this entire convo, congrats Beast Boy and Raven! : D"

FlameThrower typed, "Yeah, you guys are totally meant for each other!"

SurferBoy typed, "See BB, I told you she loved you back : D"

KarateLeader typed, "Hey Speedy! What's up?"

AlienPrincess typed, "It is most wonderful to talk to you all again! ^-^"

ComputerGeek typed, "Hi Hotspot, how's it going man? :)"

FlameThrower typed, "Things are pretty good, we were just bored : P So we all got Facebook accounts and decided to hack your conversation XD"

EmeraldFang typed, "Nice Hotspot : P Hey Aquadude! Thanks so much for your advice and encouragement on everything :)"

SurferBoy typed, "Beast Boy, you snagged yourself a real gem. You must be the luckiest guy I've ever met ;)"

DarkAngel typed, "Thanks Aqualad : D Though I'm a lucky girl too ^-^"

EmeraldFang typed, "Yeah, no playing for my girlfriend, pretty boy XD"

SurferBoy typed, "No worries BB, I was just teasing : D"

MaskedArcher typed, "So, are you going to update your relationship status?"

EmeraldFang typed, "What do you think, Raven?"

DarkAngel typed, "Of course we will :) And please, call me Rae ;)"

EmeraldFang typed, "You betcha Rae :D"

_DarkAngel and EmeraldFang are now in a relationship._

_ComputerGeek, AlienPrincess, KarateLeader, SurferBoy, Masked Archer, FlameThrower, and 3 000 other people like this._

AlienPrincess typed, "Congratulations friends! : D"

KarateLeader typed, "Yeah, congrats! It's getting late though; we should all head to bed :)"

ComputerGeek typed, "Yeah, I could use some recharging right now : P"

SurferBoy typed, "Bye BB and Raven!"

FlameThrower typed, "Bye Cyborg and Starfire!"

MaskedArcher typed, "Bye Robin. It was nice talking to all of you!"

_SurferBoy has logged off._

_FlameThrower has logged off._

_MaskedArcher has logged off._

ComputerGeek typed, "Bye guys! I'll see you all tomorrow! :)"

_ComputerGeek has logged off._

AlienPrincess typed, "Goodbye Robin :)"

KarateLeader typed, "Bye Star :) See everyone tomorrow morning for early training!"

_KarateLeader has logged off._

_AlienPrincess has logged off._

EmeraldFang typed, "Well, guess I should head to bed too. Morning practice is always tough : P"

DarkAngel typed, "True. Not really looking forward to that :/"

EmeraldFang typed, "Hey, if you ever need some cheering up, just come to my room and we can chat, kay? : D"

DarkAngel typed, "Okay. Thanks Beast Boy :)"

EmeraldFang typed, "Love ya Rae :)"

DarkAngel typed, "I love you too"

_EmeraldFang has logged off._

_DarkAngel has logged off._

* * *

Okay, so it turned out a bit long! Oh well. : P Thank you all for sticking with the story!

Starshadow


End file.
